


[Podfic of] somewhere over the wormhole

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero is hard: you miss a lot of appointments. Alternatively: dimensional travel brings gender issues which aren’t really issues in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] somewhere over the wormhole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere over the wormhole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148736) by [dorky (dorcas_gustine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky). 



Title: [Somewhere Over the Wormhole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148736)

fandom: Marvel Adventures Avengers

Length: 12:32

streaming: 

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8q06cwlc99d4gpg/MA_-_somewhere_over_the_wormhole.mp3)


End file.
